


Freckles Like Stars

by MurryBlue



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Post-Sburb, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-04
Updated: 2012-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-30 14:10:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurryBlue/pseuds/MurryBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes when the nightmares get really bad you creep your way down the hall and take shelter in Dave’s room, curl up next to him on top of the covers, and count his freckles like stars, a game that leaves you grasping at straws.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freckles Like Stars

Sometimes when the nightmares get really bad you creep your way down the hall and take shelter in Dave’s room, curl up next to him on top of the covers, and count his freckles like stars. It’s like you can see the whole universe, past and present, splayed out across his face. Some nights you swear you can pick out the constellations your troll friends were known for; Karkat on his cheek, Terezi on the bridge of his nose, Gamzee chilling out on one of his shoulders. Over time you've made a game of it, some bizarre interpretation of connect the dots to try and hold onto these friends that you've lost, a game that leaves you grasping at straws.

You've spotted all of them at one point or another, but try as you might you've never found that scorpion, that spider, your Vriska.

Oh god, Vriska.

You curl into yourself and scoot closer to Dave, turning your face into the blankets as you hold back a sob. For a while, even in the depths of paradox space, you thought that maybe it would get easier over time. That maybe once you'd had a few years that it would get easier, that you wouldn't cringe whenever your dad smashed a spider, that maybe some day it would hurt a little less to think about that sassy cerulean troll who you might have kind of liked, though now you'll never know.

What happens though is that you're torn- half the time you break down and wretch and sob, and everyone came to expect it, but then the numbness started to set in and the other half the time you just feel, well, nothing and no one knew how to handle it and it scares you so much. It rattles you to your very core that when faced with memories of the game, of Vriska, of everything you and your friends had lost and fought for, that you can feel absolutely nothing but detached indifference and ice.

 

Tonight's not one of those nights, though; tonight you just lie in Dave's bed and sob, and when he rolls over and tucks you into his chest and strokes your back you let him pretend you believe it's just him shifting in his sleep, and come sunrise he lets you crawl back down to hall to your own room to pretend that you didn't fall asleep sobbing in his arms.


End file.
